Hybrid electric vehicle (HEVs) typically include an internal combustion engine (ICE) coupled with an electric machine or motor/generator (M/G), and include various other components including ICE auto start-stop controllers. Such HEVs may further include a steering unit that may be manually operated and/or that may include an electronic and power assisted steering unit, and related components. Typically, ICE auto-stop-start conditions are configured for micro, mild, and conventional hybrid operation, which are terms used to described various modes of operation, which are configured to manage fuel efficiency and economy, and HEV responsiveness to driver commands and demands for power from HEV components during the various modes of operation. Such modes of operation may be automatically enabled and disabled, and/or inhibited, uninhibited, and initiated during operation of the various HEV components, and during HEV slowing, low speeds, constant speed cruise, turning, and during braking and vehicle stops to improve fuel economy and responsiveness. Unmanaged demands from various driver commands and vehicle components can undesirably inhibit, uninhibit, and/or cause repeated cycling of the auto start-stop capabilities, and may create possibly unneeded or unwanted demands for ICE starts and stops, which in turn may create perceptions of less than optimal performance. Particularly, steering commands such as steering angle, torque, and power demands, among others, may at inopportune times, prevent or inhibit auto stop and may uninhibit or initiate auto start.